A Family Life
by disneymaster1
Summary: This will the stories between Judy and Nick and their adopted children. This will take years after "An Early Birthday Gift". It will also tell the stories of a family life, with some great adventures along the way.
1. 4th of July

" **4th of July** "

Almost 5 years have passed since Judy and Nick have adopted their two children, Alexandra a girl fox and Louis a boy bunny. Alexandra likes to go by the name of "Alex", and Louis likes to go by the name of "Lou". Two years later Nick and Judy adopted again, but this time a boy fox Jimmy, and girl bunny Christina. Jimmy likes to go by "Jim", and Christina likes to go by "Chris". Judy and Nick love to spend time with their children, sure police hours are a pain, but their family life is amazing.

The 4th of July of come, Nick's mother is coming, also Judy's family is coming to for a visit to see the fireworks.

The girls were outside planting some passes Bonnie some sunflowers. "Hey, you go Grandma Bonnie."

"Thanks, honey."

Nick, Stu, Lou, Jim, and the other boys were planning something fishy with a bucket of water. Lou takes the bucket and planning to throw the water on his sister Chris. He splashes the water on his grandma, which is Nick's mother.

"Grandma um sorry." The young rabbit ears drop.

Nick's mother then takes the water holes and tries to get Lou, but hits Stu.

"Ok. That's it. Boys get the WATER BALLOONS!"

"Ladies I need BACK UP!" Nick's mother yelling at the women so they can attack the boys.

The entire family begins to have a water fight. They begin to throw water balloons, water holes, and water guns. After a long day outside they dry up and get some new clothes on.

* * *

Later that night the entire family went to the park to go see the fireworks. There were a ton of animals there, from the biggest to the smallest animal. Children were playing, people were talking to one another. The family was sitting on the ground with a blanket.

"Hey, mommy when does the firework begin." Little Alex wanted to know when the fireworks begin, she's been waiting to see them for a whole entire year.

"They should begin pretty soon sweetheart." Judy bends down to her daughter.

Nick got out the camera soon everyone can be in a family portrait. "Ok get ready." Nick presses the button and goes up to the family, the camera goes off and the picture is taken.

After listing to some music and watching Gazelle singing, the fireworks have just begun. Everybody watches the fireworks. The family just loves to see the fireworks, even the children loves them too. The finally has come, and a ton of fireworks goes off in different colors. The fireworks have finally ended. All of the animals begins to leave to go home now.

"So did everyone had a good time?" Said Nick.

"We did!" The children screamed in a very happy way.

As everyone came home, Judy's family leaves so does Nick's mom too. Nick and Judy tuck in and kiss their 4 adopted children good night.

* * *

 **Sorry for a delay of the 4th July story, I didn't have an account for this before. I'll be posting more very soon, I'm also open for requests and I'll be happy to take anything unless it's not violence or any drug use. See you in the next post.**


	2. Lou in Love?

" **Lou in Love** "

 **(This story was requested by a guest who wanted me to write this.** )

Today is the first day of school for Lou, Alex's as 1st graders, and Jim and Chris's first day as kindergartens. Judy and Nick drop them off at school and giving each and one of them a kiss goodbye, before heading off to work. As the four headed off to school Jim and Chris headed off to their classroom, and Lou and Alex headed to their classroom.

In the classroom were the 1st graders from the biggest elephants to the smallest mouse. The teacher a Zebra, Mrs. Aina was going to announce something or someone new to the entire classroom. "Welcome class to class of the new year, so is everyone happy to be back?" She said it in a kind voice, but the class nodded. "No? Well sorry about, but in the mean time we got a new student with us today." She opened the door and the new student was a young girl snow leopard with her uncle. "Welcome, Lucy." She said it more in a very kind way with a smile. Lucy is walking with crushes. Before class started her uncle gives her a kiss goodbye. Lucy sits next to Lou, Lou's cheeks begin to glow red. What was it exactly, was he in love?

After the school day ended, Judy was the one to pick up the kids. "So did everyone had a nice day at school?" Judy said it in a motherly way voice.  
"Yes!" Said Alex, Chris, and Jim, except for Lou.

"Lou?" Judy is looking at her son. "Lou?" He still didn't respond.

Lou looked out the window and saw Lucy with her uncle.

"Lou!" Judy called.

The distracted bunny broke from his gaze. He looked up at his mother. "What?"

"Did you have a nice day at school sweetheart?"

"Oh, yes I did."

* * *

Back home during dinner time, they were all eating fruit salad. Everyone except for Lou hardly eats a single bite of his fruit salad. Nick looked back at his son. "Is everything ok buddy?"

"Yes, everything is fine."

"No you're honey, you're ears are done for some reason. What is it?" Judy was considered for her son.

"Well, it's umm..." He looked back at his siblings and his father.

"Maybe he wants to talk to her Carrots." Nick and the other kids got up from the dinner table and walked out of the kitchen, while Judy and her son were still on the kitchen table.

"What's wrong honey?"

"There's this new snow leopard student, and I can't help for some reason I can't get her out of my head for some reason."

"I think you're in love, honey." Judy gave Lou a sweet smile.

"What no I'm not." Lou denies it and begins to turn red.

"It's ok honey, just talk to her and get to know her a little better."

"I'll try."

* * *

The next day of school came and Lucy was walking to the entrance, and Lou ran up to her. "Hi." Said Lou.

"Hi." She replied back.

Lou and Lucy begin to walk to the classroom. "So you live with your uncle?"

"Yeah, he's a very kind person after my parents died a year ago."

"What happened?"

"I don't want to talk about it. After the accident, it left me a cripple and now I have to walk with these now, but's it's not all bad."

"Really?" He was saddened by this.

The two begins to walk to the classroom, as Alex begins to laugh silently.

During the entire school day, the bunny and snow leopard begins to talk to each other, and even when the school ended they have become good "friends"... or just normal friends?

* * *

 **Whoever the quest is I just wanted to say thank you for the request. I'm not sure how you wanted it to go but I hope you might like it, and I hope you'll like the story. Please leave a review.**


	3. Field Trip

" **Field Trip** "

When a school bus comes for a field trip at the ZPD, it was the field trip for Lou and Alex class, while their younger siblings are still at school. When the kids come out of the bus they get pretty excited for this excellent trip. Mrs. Aina was leading the class into the ZPD.

When they arrive at, it was Chief Bogo leading the field trip. "Welcome class to the ZPD, I'm Chief Bogo, and I'll be your guide today, but before we begin I just wanted to say... YOU"LL ALL UNDER ARREST!" The children and Mrs. Aina gasps, and Mrs. Aina faint. "Just kidding, and we need a chair here!"

A few officers begin to fan the teacher, while the class begins the tour. While the students begin to take the tour, Bogo takes them to the meeting room. The students sit down, while Higgins, Judy, and Nick bring in a tiger criminal. Higgins begins to think of a thought to share with the entire class. "Hey, kids which one of you would like to tase the criminal." All of the kids cheers and raise up their paws.

"How about you big guy" Nick pointed at the elephant boy.

The boy walks up to them, and Nick gives the elephant boy the taser. "Just hit him anywhere you like big guy."

"Hey, kid we can talk about this can we?" The tiger criminal begs the kid not to tase him.

The elephant kid takes him in the leg, the tiger begins to shake during the shock, Bogo, Judy and the rest of the class begin to laugh out loud.

Bogo then takes the class to the prison cells, there they saw some of the most dangerous criminals, including Bellwether. Some of the criminals begin to beg.

"Hey, I don't belong here!" Said a wolf.

"Me too I don't belong here either." Said a zebra.

"Quiet you!" Said tiger girl.

"That's the spirit kid." Said Bogo.

After the field trip was over Mrs. Aina finally wakes up. "Hey did I miss the field trip?"

During the bus ride back to school, Alex begins to think about that maybe she wants to be a cop just like her parents when she grows up.

* * *

 **Sorry about the short story, but next one will be a little longer than this. Please leave a review, and next post will be up soon.**


	4. Halloween Terror Part 1

" **Halloween Terror Part 1** "

In the city of Zootopia Halloween has come, Lou, Alex, Chris and Jim Wilde were so excited to go trick-or-treating. Lou was dressed as a pirate, Alex a knight, Chris a princess and Jim a ninja. At their school, all of the children were dress up, even the teachers were dress up too. Lou asks if his snow leopard friend Lucy who is a cripple if she wants to go trick-or-treating with them, she agrees, and she's dress as a doctor.

When school ended it was time to go home, Judy was taking the kids home. While driving home Alex see's a new book shop.

"Hey, mom can we go into that new book shop please?" Said Alex

"You just love to read books do you honey?" Judy answered back.

"PLEASE?" Alex begged.

"Ok." Said Judy.

Judy and the kids go inside the book shop and are greeted by an elderly wolf by the name of Mr. E. "Welcome friends, anything I can help you with." He greeted in a friendly way.

"No, but thank you." Said Judy.

Alex looks around the book shop to see what she wants to get. She takes one of the bookshelves, and blows off the dust off the book, the book is called "The Book of Dark Spectre." She goes off to her mom and shows her the book. "I want this book, mom."

Judy takes the book to Mr. E. "I would like to buy this book please." Said Judy.

"Deal it's free." Said Mr. E.

"Free? I can pay you whatever you wa-" Said Judy.

"No, it's free now go." He interrupted.

* * *

Back home Alex was doing her homework, she decides to take a break and looks at her new book. When she opens the book the wind begins to blows weirdly. "I call upon the spirits of the dark realm, free me from this prison and I'll be free from this prison awaken the dark spirits." Alex was reading the book.

Nick knocks on the door, he opens the door to see his daughter. "You ok sweetie?"

"Yes, daddy just taking a break from homework." She replied.

After eating dinner the kids are ready to go trick-or-treating. Lucy arrived a few minutes later along with her uncle. The kids were ready to go trick-or-treating, Clawhauser was taking the kids and he was dress as a vampire.

"Ok kids listen to Clawhauser and don't wonder off." Said Nick.

"Yes, dad!" Lou, Alex, Chris and Jim replied.

"Listen to Mr. Clauwhauser honey." Said Lucy's uncle and gave her a kiss.

"Ok, Uncle Frank." Said Lucy.

* * *

While going trick-or-treating, the weird thing was there were no kids trick-or-treating, teenagers playing pranks or adults passing out candy.

"Are we they only trick-or-treaters out her tonight?" Said Lou.

"Looks like it." Said Lucy.

Lou's phone begins to ring, Lou takes out her phone and there was no caller ID. "Hello?" Lou answered his phone, but there was no one answering just static, Lou hangs up.

"Who was it, Lou?" Said Clawhauser.

"No one just static." He answered back.

While going to door to door there were no adults coming out with candy.

"Did you guys get any candy?" Said Clawhauser.

"There's no coming out Mr. Clawhauser." Said Chris.

Lou's phone begins to ring again and answers it. "Hello?" Still, there was no one answering just the static. "Guys I think there's something going on here." Said Lou.

"I think you're right Lou come on let's get back to your place." Said Clawhauser.

* * *

Back home the house was dark, and Judy, Nick, and Frank weren't in the house.

"Mom dad!?" Said Alex.

"Mommy, daddy?" Said Jim.

"Uncle Frank? Said Lucy.

While looking around the house Alex looks in the kitchen, while a paw grabs her shoulder, she flips the guy, she's taken a karate class. Alex, Jim, Chris, Lucy, and Clawhauser comes up to her.

"Alex, you ok?" Said Lucy

"I'm fine." Said Alex.

There was a wolf that looked like a zombie or a ghoul.

"Who's this guy?" Said Lou.

"Don't know." Said Clawhauser.

Lou's phone begins to ring again and answers it. "Look if this is a prank call it's not funny-" He snapped and was interrupted.

"Oh, this is no prank call, my child." Said a mysterious voice.

"Who is this?" Lou wanted answers.

"Where is she?" Said the voice.

Lou decided to hang up the phone.

"Who was it?" Said Chris.

"Guys we gotta get out of here... NOW." Said Lou.

Everybody else agrees to this while going to the door, they see some animals outside of the window, that looked like the wolf. They all scared by this.

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

* * *

 **Welcome to a Halloween special of Zootoipa, part 2 will come up on Halloween. I saw some mistakes and decided to remake the entire story. Also on Halloween not only I'll post my part 2 of Halloween Terror, I will post Zootopia Vs Titans chapter 3.**


	5. Halloween Terror Part 2

" **Halloween Terror Part 2** "

After coming home from school Alex Wilde buys a book for free from an elderly wolf by the name of Mr. E, the weird thing is he looked so happy that the book was out of his paws. When Alex reads the book it seems to be a book of darkness or evil. After going trick-or-treating, there weren't any cubs, kits, or pups trick-or-treating, teenagers playing Halloween pranks, or adults passing out candy. Lou starts to get weird calls from an unknown caller, but after a few calls, the unknown caller was looking for some girl. Then after this terrifying news the Wilde children, there snow leopard friend and Clawhauser starts to get help, but the house is surrounded by zombies or ghouls or whatever they are. Can they survive this Halloween night?

* * *

Back at the house the kids and Clawhauser were trapped in the house surrounded by the ghouls or zombies. They are trying to get into the house, they gang begins to run upstairs.

"Quick up here!" Lou was pointing up the stairs.

Clawhauser begins to go slow since he's too fat to run, but Jim and Alex help him run up the stairs, also Chris grabs the candy bowl. The gang goes into Lou and Jim's room and shuts the door.

"Jim I know you can chew tons and tons of gum, but we need you all to chew the entire gum in the bowl." Said Alex.

"Why?" Said Jim in a frightening way.

"Just chew it!" Alex hands him the entire gum.

The animals begin to walk up the stairs sounding like a zombie or a ghoul sound. Jim begins to chew the entire gum into his mouth, the animals begin to walk down the hallway to the room.

"Hurry." Said Lucy looking out the room.

The animals open knocks down the door and are confuse because there's a pig pink thing. It's Jim's big pink bubble gum. The gum pops really loud and the animals are cover up in pink gum and are stuck, with the entire hallway cover in pink gum. The kids and Clawhauser escape out from the window. Alex grabs her new book that she got.

* * *

Upon escaping the house from the animals, they arrive at the ZPD. They look around, and to see that there's no one around, with this they all begin to think that the entire ZPD has been captured or something.

"Where is everyone?" Said Clawhauser.

Lou tries to call his parent's phone, but there's no answer from any of them. Also, Lucy tries to call her uncle, and there's also no answer from him either. They kept on looking around at the ZPD until Lou's phone began to ring again and it's from that caller again.

"Who is this?" Lou wanted answers from the caller and put's him on speaker.

"Where is she?" Said the caller.

"Who are you?" Said Clawhauser.

"My name doesn't matter right now. Where is she?" He answered back.

"Where is who?" Said Alex.

"Aww... there you are." Said the mysterious caller.

"You want me?" Alex answered back.

"Yes, and I should thank you for releasing from that prison, so come on out and we shall rule this entire world together. But I'll give you until midnight to think about it." He said and hang up.

"Alex, what kind of book did you get again?" Said Chris.

Alex shows them the book and begins to realize something. "I think I unleashed a dark spirit."

"Well nice going." Said Lou

"And I think those ghouls or zombie were the animals of Zootopia, and I think mom and dad and Lucy's uncle has become one of them too." Said Alex.

"What do we do now?" Said Lucy.

"I got an idea come on?" Said Alex, as they followed her outside.

Outside there is no sign of the ghouls or zombie anywhere.

* * *

Somewhere underground someone is sitting down on a throne, as his minions bow down to him.

"Bring me the girl, and don't come back until you have her." Said the man in the shadows.

His minions moan and walk off to get Alex.

* * *

Back at the city where there aren't any of those things around the kids and Clawhauser arrive at Mr. E's store. As they enter the shop, Mr. E comes from the back of the store.

"Aww, welcome back my friends." Said Mr. E.

"Don't play dumb with us you knew that book was evil didn't you." Alex snapped.

Mr. E comes in front of them and kneels down to Alex's height. "Listen, I wish I did tell you about the warning, but I was so glad that the book was out of my paws." Mr. E gets up and walks back to his desk. "This thing you're facing, his name is the Dark Spectre and he wants to rule the world with his ghouls."

"Then why was he after Alex?" Said Clawhauser.

"He wants to give her a reward, and rule by his side." Mr. E explained.

"And what happens if I don't accept." Said Alex.

"Then he'll turn you into a ghoul." Mr. E replied.

"Then how do we stop him?" Said Lou.

"He only has until the end Halloween night, or might have to destroy the book with his own dark magic." He explained.

"Then we'll do that." Said Lucy.

"Oh, and one more thing." Said Mr. E.

"What's that?" Said Lou.

"Long ago I was cursed by that spirit." He explained.

"Wait so you're immortal?" Said Alex.

"Yes, once the book is destroyed I'm free and go back to my family." Mr. E explained.

"Why did he curse you?" Said Clawhauser.

"Because I locked him away." He explained.

"Then we'll help you break the curse." Said Lucy.

"Thank you." Said Mr. E.

From out of nowhere the ghouls breaks down the door. Everyone begins to run back to the store but for Alex one of the ghoul's grabs Alex.

"Guys help!" She shouted.

The ghouls begin to walk out the door with her, Lou tries to help her but Clawhauser grabs him.

"No, Lou they grab you too." Said Clawhauser.

The ghouls with Alex are now gone. They run outside and Alex is nowhere to be found.

"This end tonight, we gotta save her, and everyone else." Said Lou.

"How?" Said Chris.

"We're gonna need makeup." He explained.

The others don't get it, but they followed the plan.

* * *

The ghouls take Alex down underground. Lou, Chris, Jim, Lucy, Clawhauser, and also Mr. E see's them go underground. The Reason Mr. E is going with them because he wants to fix everything and feels responsible for giving Alex the book in the first place. They are all in gray makeup, and they look like the ghouls so they will not notice. As they arrive the Dark Spectre comes out of the shadows.

"Welcome young Alex." Said the Dark Spectre

"You're the one who's been causing all of this huh?" Asked Alex.

"Indeed, but I want to say thank you for releasing me from that dark prison, and I want to give you a reward and rule with me. So what do you say?"

"Sorry, but I'm not interested in taking over the world." Said Alex.

"Very, then I'll turn you into a ghoul instead." He explained.

She gasped, as he was about o put his demonic hand on her, Jim throws a rock at his face.

"Who dares interfere?!" He shouted.

"US!" Lou shouted.

"Get them!" The Dark Spectre order his ghouls to attack.

The ghouls begin to attack, but they decided to run away from the ghouls. As they run out Jim is grabbed the leg by his father.

"Sorry daddy but you'll thank me for this." Said Alex.

Alex hits her ghoul father in the face, realizing Jim and running away. They exit from underground, but Clawhauser doesn't get out he becomes a ghoul.

"What do we do now?" Said Chris

"As I said we have to get him to destroy his own book." Said Mr. E.

"But how?" Said Lou

As they begin to think of a plan the ghouls and the Dark Spectre comes out. The kids and Mr. E begin to run away from them. The ghouls begin to go after, as for Clawhauser well even as a ghoul, he's still slow.

They run back to the ZPD, as they run inside, there's nowhere to hide from the ghouls or Dark Spectre.

"Nowhere to run." Said, Dark Spectre. "Now give me back my book." He demanded his book back.

"No." Said Alex.

"Give me back my book or else?" He really demanded the book back.

As they refuse to give back his book, he decided to strike them with a dark magic attack, Alex throws the book in the air, Dark Spectre realizes what's going on now, with his book destroy he will be gone also.

"Get IT!" Dark Spectre ordering the ghouls to get the book before the attack gets the book.

As the ghouls try to catch the book in the air, they can't reach it, the book in now destroyed by the Dark Spectre's own dark magic. It then turns into ashes.

"NO!" He shouted.

Dark Spectre's hands begin to turn in ash, so does the entire body, then his entire ghouls begin to back into their normal selves. Everyone begins to run outside. Now Dark Spectre is no more.

"What happened?" Said Nick.

"We'll explain when we get home." Said Alex.

Suddenly Mr. E's entire body begins to turn into a ghostly form.

"Hey, what's going on?" Said Alex.

"Remember when I said I was cursed, well the book is now destroyed, and you free me." Said Mr. E.

"Where are you going?" Said Jim.

"Back to my family." Said Mr. E.

Mr. E finally goes to the afterlife so he can by with his family at last. Everyone watches him leave.

* * *

As the kids, Lucy, Nick, Judy, and Lucy's uncle Frank return home, they sat down from a very long night.

"Thank you, kids, for saving us." Said Judy.

"No problem." Said Lou.

"We're sorry that Halloween was ruin for you." Said Frank.

"Are you kidding me, this was the best HALLOWEEN EVER!" Said Lou.

"And I'm sorry that I cause all of this." Said Alex.

"It's ok." Said Nick.

"But let's just hope next Halloween will be better." Said Lucy.

Everyone laughs from this.

Judy looks around. "Hey, where's Jim?"

They all look around until, they see a ghoul that came out of nowhere, they all screamed in terror. But it was Jim who was playing a joke.

"Ha, ha, ha, I got ya." Said Jim who was still laughing.

They all begin to laugh, from this Halloween joke.

* * *

 **Welcome to the last part of Halloween Terror Part 2, Hope you weren't too scared. Next month will be a Thanksgiving story with the entire family. Leave a review if you dare, and Happy Halloween Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha.**


	6. Recover

" **Recover** "

 **(This story is detected today from my lip surgery. I had a cyst removed a week ago, I'm not sure what it is. I think I got inspire to write a story about this. Enjoy this story.)**

* * *

During a school day for Chris and Jim, it was perfect day kindergarten. Over a week ago, Jim notices something in his lip, the little fox looked in the mirror and he really didn't know what it was. It was really a pain in his lip. When he returns home he tells his parents that his lip is hurting him a lot.

"Mommy, daddy my lip is hurting me." Said the little fox, who was licking his lip.

"Let me see honey." Said Judy.

When Jim opens his month she see's a little bump on his lip, it was red.

"Do you think we need to make a doctor's appointment Carrots?" Said Nick.

"Yes." Said Judy going to the phone.

"The doctors?" The little fox didn't really understand, but he did look scared by this.

"It won't be so bad buddy." Nick patting his son's head.

* * *

The next day has come for the doctor's appointment, Judy was taking Jim, while Nick was at work, and the other three children were at school. Jim was pretty scared by this, he didn't really know what the doctor would do. As they went into the room, the doctor, Dr. Lang a panther looked at Jim's lip.

"I see, it's a cyst," Said Dr. Lang taking his paw off out of Jim's lip.

"What do you have to do?" Said Judy.

"Well, we would have to perform surgery and stitches on his lip." Dr. Lang explaining to Judy about this situation.

They decided to do it today. The doctor also told them it will get affected if they don't remove right away. Jim was pretty scared by this. As another doctor came in with the needle, Jim really got scared by the needle. First the numb his lip, Dr. Lang was about to put the needle in Jim's month, Judy was holding her son's paw. After about 10-15 minutes the surgery was already done. And the stitches were in now. As they walked out of the office, the doctor also told them that Jim would have to put an ice packet on his lip so the swelling can go down, and he would have to eat on the right side of his month. The doctors would take the stitches out next week.

Back at home, Jim had an ice packet at his month, he was staying home from school. During dinner time it was hard for to eat, he had to take some pills for the pain.

During bed time Judy and Nick were tucking him in. "Don't worry buddy, you would have to stay home tomorrow, and do everything that the doctor have to you." Nick was putting the blanket on him.

"Ok, daddy and mommy." Said Jim.

The next day has come, Nick and Judy were off to work, Lou, Alex, and Chris were off to school, and Jim was home with a babysitter May a 15-year-old deer, who has been the kid's babysitter for an over a year now. Judy and Nick tell her everything, and how Jim needs to eat and by taking some pills.

While watching television, Jim had an ice packet on his lip, and let's just say his paws and his month were getting cold. As lunch came along, the two of them were having a fruit salad. Jim tried to put his lunch in his month, but it was hard for him.

"Try to eat your food really slowly Jim." Said May.

"I'm trying but it's hard." Said Jim putting his fork down.

"Try it, Jim." She smiles back at him.

Jim did put his salad in his month and he did eat really slowly, he was really happy that he was good now. Right after lunch, it was time to take his pills.

After everyone came home Jim didn't really seem to mind the pain that much anymore.

As the days goes on for him was eating slowly, eating the ice packet on, and taking his pills.

As for school, his classmates didn't see his month, it was still a normal day for his school.

After a week of the surgery, it was time for Jim's stitches to come out.

Right after school, Judy takes Jim, and her kids to the doctor's office to get Jim's Stitches remove. Dr. Lang was taking stitches out. "Congregations Jim your month is now completely heal now." Said Dr. Land taking off his gloves.

"Thank you." Said Jim shaking his paw.

Right after they all decided to get ice cream sundaes.

* * *

 **I hope you all like this story. I think my surgery inspired my to write this. I was afraid to do this, but I'm glad it's gone now. Make sure to follow me and leave a comment, please. I'll be writing a Thanksgiving Holiday story, do you guys have any ideas how I should do it?**


	7. Happy Thanksgiving

" **Happy Thanksgiving** "

At the Wilde's home, they were preparing for Thanksgiving. Rosie Nick's mother is coming, and also Judy's parents and siblings were also coming too. When they arrived at the house the kids were immediately playing with the bunny kids in the backyard, while the adults were talking inside the house.

Stu and Bonnie brought a blueberry pie for dessert. Nick was about to take a little bite of the pie, but Rosie slap his hand away from the pie, she wiggles her finger to tell he can't have it until they finish dinner. "Nicky where are your manners?" Said Rosie.

"Sorry," Nick replied and look ashamed that he didn't get a little piece of the pie.

The kids were playing ball, while Judy brought some drinks outside for them.

The doorbell ranged and Nick answered it. It was Lucy, the Wild'es kids friends, and her uncle. "Frank, Lucy what are you doing here?" Said Nick.

"Well, Lou invited us if you don't mind." Said Frank.

"Of course not there's always room for you two." Said Judy guiding them in.

Lucy and her uncle brought an apple pie. And they joined the entire family for Thanksgiving.

Judy wanted to talk to Lou in private, the two bunnies were in the room.

"Honey, why did you invited Lucy and her uncle?" Said Judy.

"Well umm-" Lou couldn't come up with a good answered for his mom.

"Is it because you like her?" Judy folded her arms and gives her son an in love smile.

"What NO! It's not that. Well maybe I do like her but not like that."

"Then what is it?" She still had the smile.

"It's just, Lucy doesn't have her parents, just her uncle and I thought it would be best if the two of them can be with us." Said Lou with a nervous smile.

"Ok." Said Judy walking out of the room with him.

Lou and Lucy were talking with each other, while Judy and Rosie were watching them. "I think they're in love Judy." Said Rosie with a smile. It was hard to believe that her adopted grandson is in love with a cripple snow leopard.

"I know." Said Judy

* * *

It was now time for dinner, the kids were now going inside while Judy was setting the table. There were peas, pie, mashed potatoes, raspberry, and a huge carrot. Everyone was now sitting down and began to pray, and the entire family began to eat.

It was one of the greatest days for the entire family. Right after dinner, it was now time for dinner, and Nick was very excited that he was going to get some blueberry pie now.

"Is he always excited for blueberries Mrs. Wilde?" Said Lucy.

"Yup." Said Judy.

Right, after the adults were drinking coffee and the kids, were playing once again.

It was now time for everyone to leave and go back home, the entire family gave each other some goodbye hugs.

Lou was talking to Lucy. "I'll see at school next week Lucy." Said Lou giving a nervous smile to her and was blushing.

"You too Lou, and thanks for inviting us." Said Lucy.

Lucy and her uncle were now going home.

Lou looks back and to see that his sister Alex was laughing. "You're in love with Lucy."

"What no, I'm not honest."

"Sure buddy." Said Nick with a smile.

"We believe you." Said Chris.

Right after Nick printed out a picture with the entire family sitting down at the dinner table and puts it on the table with all the other pictures.

The picture said 'Happy Thanksgiving to the Wilde Family'.

* * *

 **I wish to apologize for the late delay for my holiday Thanksgiving story, I was kind of a little busy yesterday. I hope your Thanksgiving went well yesterday. And I'll be writing more stories soon, and I'll post them as soon as I can.**


	8. It's Christmas Time

" **It's Christmas Time** "

Judy, Nick, and their children are heading to Judy's hometown the Bunnyburrows to spend Christmas time with Stu, and Bonnie. The kids were even happy to visit family for the holidays, they didn't really care what they get for Christmas all they cared for was their family.

The Wilde Family have finally arrived at the Bunnyburrows, and it was time to have a good time together. Arriving at the house the kids hugged their grandparents, aunts, and uncles, while Nick and Judy were getting some of the stuff out of the car.

Stu was on the roof putting the rest of the Christmas lights on. "Hey, Nick can you help me up here please?"

"Sure thing Mr. Hopps." Said, Nick, while he was carrying a few stuff into the house.

"Nick for the last time we're in-laws." Said Stu with a stern look.

Nick was helping out Stu with the Christmas lights, Nick gives the thumbs up and tells Stu turn on the lights. When Stu turned on the lights it was too bright that Nick fell off the roof and landed on a trampoline where some little bunnies were jumping.

Nick looks at the little bunnies, and he knew what was going to happened next. "Oh, boy."

The little bunnies began to attacks Nick, while everybody laughs at it.

* * *

While in the house Jim was playing the piano, while his Grandma Bonnie was teaching him how to play. Alex was playing arm wrestling with her uncles, and she wins every one of them. Lou was playing baseball with his cousins. And Chris was playing at a tea party with the little bunnies girls. And the adults were talking to each other.

During a long day at the burrows, the entire family was watching Christmas movies, and playing some board games too.

Later it was time for dinner, as they prayed for the food and for the entire family that doesn't have this. As they began to eat, they were also talking to each other and making jokes.

Later they were all sent to bed and getting ready for tomorrow for Christmas Day.

Next day has come it was now Christmas Day. Everyone begins to open presidents, some were cool, and some a little embarrassing, but not too embarrassing.

For some strange reason, it was snowing outside, it hasn't really snowed in the burrows in a long time, but everyone started to go outside and start to have a good time.

"Hey, Carrots you told me it hasn't snowed here in a very long time." Said, Nick, as he put his paw on her shoulder.

"I thought so too." Said Judy.

"Hoo, hoo, hoo!" Said someone

Everyone looks up, and it's Santa Claws. It was amazing Stu and Nick looked surprised and the two of the faint from this.

Soon it was now time to take a family picture together. The picture was of everyone together, and it turned out perfectly, it was another picture for Christmas wall.

* * *

 **Happy Holidays everyone, I'm hoping everyone is having a great Christmas with their families. I want to wish you happy holidays. Stay tuned for more stories. Merry Christmas to all and to all a good year.**


	9. Dance OFF!

" **Dance OFF!** "

Over the next 11 years or so the Wilde Kids were now teenagers, Lou, and Alex 16, and are now juniors in high school, Jim, and Chris 14 and are freshman in high school. They're adopted parents Nick and Judy are still the best cop duo at the ZPD.

At school, Lou is a great football player on his team and gets all the ladies, he's been studying to become a coach. Alex has become the top wrestler in her class, and she's trying to study to become a cop just like her parents. Jim is a straight A student and is studying to become a doctor. Chris is also a straight A student, she's trying to get into photography.

They've adopted parents told them the truth about them and that they're not they're real kids, but surprisingly they took it well. The two rabbits and two foxes loved their parents no matter what.

* * *

One night a fair came to town and the kids were going, and they're parents were working a night shift, so the kids were going to have a great time at the fair.

At the fair, there were about a few rides, such as a roller coaster, and Ferris wheel, cool games, a laser tag game, and a dancing game. They wanted to try them all.

"Aw man, this is going to be a great time tonight, let's go, guys!" Said Lou.

"How 'cool', cool as taking down Trigon 8 years ago?" Said Chris.

"Not as cool as that." Said Jim pointing his finger at the back to Chris.

At the laser tag game, they were wearing laser armor and using the laser guns to tag them. Alex got the high school mostly. At the Ring a Bell, Jim gives his adopted siblings a coy smile and hit the bell really hard, and won, his siblings had a shocked face, Jim won a giant ball. Chris was good at the carnival games and did pretty well.

The night was going pretty great. Lou see's his friend from school, Lucy Hoffman, the snow leopard, Lou had a crush on her since 1st grade, but she was also a cripple.

Alex was snapping her finger to Lou's face, and he twitches. "Hey, what the heck?" Lou snaps but too much.

"Due you had a crush on her since forever." Said Chris.

"Hey, I do not have a crush on Lucy." Said Lou.

"Yes, you do." Said Jim.

They all went to the dance studio, and they see a cheetah and bull. They recognize the bull from school, his name was Jason, and he's the school bully. Jason has beaten the cheetah to the dance off.

"Ha, sorry loser better luck next time." Said, Jason, as he mocked the cheetah.

The kids saw Lucy and went next to her.

"Hey, Lucy what was that all about?" Said Jim

Lucy looks back. "Oh, hey guys, well Jason mocked another animal to a dance off, and there goes another one." Said Lucy.

"Thank you, thank you, who's next?" Said Jason. All of the animals backed away, and they knew who was going to lose next. "No one? Then I win."

"I will." Said a voice.

Jason and the animals looked back, and it was Lou, who was challenging him to a dance-off.

"Very well, Wilde." Jason gives him a coy smile.

Lou walked up to him.

Jim steps to Alex's ear. "He's just doing this to impress Lucy isn't he?"

"Yup." Said Alex.

Lou was up there now.

"Good Luck loser." Said Jason.

"You're going down." Said Lou.

The dance off has now begun.

"Dance!" Said the game voice.

The rabbit and bull were dancing now the son was 'Crazzzee Boi'. The two were pretty good at the game. Surprisingly Lou did pretty well, but Jason gives the bunny a stern look, and now the bull was determined to take Lou down.

"Yup, Lou is trying to impress Lucy." Said Chris to Jim.

"Big time." Jim crosses his arms.

The two were getting tired, mostly Jason was getting tired.

And the winner was Lou, and Jason lost. Everybody cheered for Lou, and Lou gives them a bow.

"You won this time Wilde but the next time you challenge me, you be the one to lose." Said, Jason, as he walks away.

"That was amazing Lou." Said Jim

"Good job." Said Lucy.

"Thank you." Said Lou. "Hey, Lucy if you're not too busy I was wondering if you want to get pizza or see a movie."

"Are you asking me out on a date?" She gives a smile.

"Well, it could just be us, friends, not as a date or something." Lou was blushing.

"Sure. Does Saturday sounds good?" Said Lucy.

"Sure." Lucy walks away.

Lou turns around, and see's his siblings with smiles on them.

"What?"

* * *

The four have returned home. Nick and Judy were sitting on the couch, watching TV.

"Hey, you guys had a nice time?" Said Judy

"Good mom." Said Jim.

"That's good." Said Nick.

"Oh, Lou has a date on Saturday with Lucy." Said Chris.

Nick and Judy look at Lou with a surprisingly look on their faces.

"It's not a date, it's just us friends that all." Said Lou as blushes even more.

"That's nice sweetie." Said Judy.

"Good job buddy." Said Nick.

"I need help with this, I don't know how to do this." Said Lou.

"Well, we're going to help you, big brother." Said Chris.

"Oh, boy." Lou had a shocked look on his face.

* * *

 **Sorry for a long wait for this, I was posting some other stories. The next chapter is going to be a date one, I'm not sure when it will come out, but it should be very soon. I hope I get to post more of these chapters soon. Until then stay tunned for more.**


	10. Date Night

" **Date Night** "

Saturday came on Lou was going on his 'date' with Lucy, this was his fate 'date' ever. He asked her out at a fair. His parents and siblings thought it was a date, but he claims it's not date, but just going out as friends.

Lou was getting ready, he was wearing blue jeans and red dress shirt with a blue tie. He took a shower at least 3 times and brushes his teeth at least 6 times, he wanted to look really good for his snow leopard friend. He had money from his part-time job, he didn't want to spend it all, but he wants to make Lucy happy.

Nick was helping him put his tie. "There you go, buddy, have fun on your date."

"Dad it's not a date." Said Lou.

Chris pokes her head outside the bathroom door. "Yes is." Said Chris.

"It's not a date."

Lou hops in his car and drives off to Lucy's house.

Lou arrives at Lucy's house and is giving her violent flowers. He was choosing between roses or sunflowers, but he went for violent. Before he goes to the front door, he was fixing his tie and making sure he has all of his money in his wallet. He had everything under control.

He walks up to the front door, and Lucy answers it. Lou's ears went up in a surprise and then turned red. Lucy was wearing a blue dress and with a blue purse.

"Wow, Lucy yo-you look great." Lou couldn't come up with a good answer.

"Thanks, Lou." Said Lucy.

Lucy's uncle Frank gives her a kiss. "Have fun, Lucy." Said Frank.

"Thanks."

Frank then looks at Lou. "Have her back at 11, Lou."

And now the two were now off to their 'date'.

The two made it their way to Hopper's Pizza. The two order a large cheese pizza, salad, and cokes.

"I don't mind paying Lou." Said Lucy getting her money out of her purse wallet.

"No, no I got it." Said Lou giving the bull cashier.

After that, the two sat down on their table and eating their salad.

"Hey, Lucy." Said Lou cleaning his month.

"Yeah." Answered Lucy.

"You've never told me about what happened to your parents, and how you end up with your uncle."

Lucy sighs, "Well when I was a little kid, my parents and I were driving home from the movies. My dad lost control of the car and crashed into a pole. They both died in a crash, and it left me as a cripple now. And that's how my uncle took me in." She had a little tear in her eye.

"I'm so sorry."

"It's ok. What about your real parents?"

"Me, Alex, Chris, and Jim don't know our parents."

"Sorry about that."

"Thanks."

Right after that their pizza came and ate. After their dinner, they went to the movie and saw _Beauty and the Wildebeest_. They both loved the movie very much. Right after the movies, they went to get some ice cream.

The two finally returns to Lucy's house.

"Thanks, Lou I had a beautiful night tonight." Said Lucy.

"You're welcome. I'll at school."

"You too."

Before she can get out of the car she kisses Lou on the cheek. With that, his ears went up and turned even redder. And she gets out of the car.

Lou returns home, and told his parents everything, he goes back up to his room.

"Hey, mom Lou got kiss did he?" Asked Jim crossing his arms.

"Yes, he did." Said Judy.

Lou closes his bedroom door. "YES!" He shouts and was happy that he got a kiss for the first time.

* * *

 **Sorry if this chapter is too short, but I hope you might like it. Please leave a review. Don't forget to follow me, follow the story. Stay tuned for more stories, and my other stories too.**

 **P.S. I'm open to do some request. Leave them in the review, or a PM.**


End file.
